


Serpents Nest

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [15]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: How far will you go to protect those you love.  Jughead is learning this himself as he joined the Serpents in his father's place.  Trying to keep Betty away from this part of his life in order toprotect her.  Only Betty is a fighter .... how far is Jughead willing to go to protect Betty?





	Serpents Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Slot (placeholder) board ... button ... anyway this is for the Bingo Challenge over at the Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge forum.
> 
> Bingo Slot (28) [Location] Southside High

"I don't think it's wise that we are here." He frowned over at his best friend. "Seriously Betty it's not wise."

Folding her arms tightly across her chest she frowned. "Why is it okay for you to come here Kevin but not me."

Kevin sighed. "Joaquin." He simply stated.

"I just need to see Jughead." Betty stubbornly stated.

Kevin shook his head. "Look Betty I know you are worried about him. But he has everything under control. He doesn't need or want you here."

Fire entered the peaceful blue green eyes. "I'm my  _own_  person. I don't allow anyone to tell me what to do!" Betty stormed in a whisper. "If you don't want to come Kevin; then you just go home. I'll be fine." She turned to face the school that was a rival to Riverdale High. Just Southside High had a much rougher reputation then any other high school in their district.

Kevin sighed deeply. "Like I said I only come here to see Joaquin. You aren't going to change that fact from me." He leaned against the fence. "I just don't think it's a wise idea for you to go ... even through Joaquin and Jughead would do their best to protect you."

Betty's back tightened. She stepped forward. "Juggie shouldn't have to be there alone."

Kevin placed his hand on Betty's tight shoulder. "Jughead knows he has to be here. That he had to joined the Serpents."

Betty jerked Kevin's hand off of her body as she stormed through the gates and unto the grounds of Southside High school. She was going to find Jughead. She was going to get him out of here. She was going to get him back where it was safe.

Kevin sighed as he slapped the french as he rushed after his blonde best friend. He worried his lip. He knew that this visit wasn't going to end well. He sent a quick text to the one person whom he knew Betty would lean on.

Betty was happy that Kevin decided to join her. She wasn't going to admit it but she felt fear just standing outside the gate looking in at the high school. But even if she had to go in alone she would. Jughead was here. She had to get to him and get him to safety.

Kevin spied the small group of high school Serpents before Betty did. What he saw broke his soul. He desperately wanted to spare Betty what she was about to see. But before he could open his mouth to distract her from the sight she looked over.

Betty stopped dead in her tracks. Wide eyes staring unbelieving in front of her. Jughead in the arms of someone else. His head was resting up against her neck. His right arm was stroking the other side of her neck. He pulled her closer to him as his head lifted and his mouth met hers. Her breath caught as Jughead himself deepened the kiss.

Kevin breathed in deeply.

"Juggie." Betty whimpered.

Jughead ever slowly stopped kissing the mysterious girl. Resting his head against the girl's head he turned his eyes to face them. The side of his lips slowly rose in a smirk. "Hey." He spoke.

"Juggie." Betty breathed out.

Joaquin came up and nodded tightly towards Kevin. He went to join his fellow Serpents. Placing a firm hand on Jughead's shoulder. He smirked over at Betty. "This is what we do Betty. We hurt those that we love."

 _You don't have to play your part so well Joaquin._  Kevin sighed within. Heat fired up in his chest towards Jughead Jones. He fully knew that Jughead was desperately trying to push Betty far away from him. To protect her. From the Serpents. From what they would be very willing do to do her. But he hurt for both of his friends.

He doubted if Jughead and Betty could honesty get pass this once Jughead is free from the Serpents.

Jughead felt his eyes go soft in a silent plead for Betty to leave. But any weakness and Betty would just fight that much harder. That she would remain by his side even if it means joining the Serpents herself. He couldn't allow that to happen. He had to protect her. Against herself. Against her mother's legacy. His soul harden. "I'm through with you Betty. I hope this proves my point." His head turned back to sucking on Toni's neck. The skin left bitterness in his mouth. In his soul.

Betty back stiffened. "There isn't anything you can say or do to make me give up on you Juggie." She walked over to the group. She placed a hand on Jughead's arm.

Jughead felt fire in his soul. He jerked away from Toni and grabbed both of Betty's shoulders. "I told you Betty. I'm finished with you." He looked steamy into her eyes. "I was only with you because I felt sorry for you. I felt sorry that Archie happily shoved all his girls in your face. That Archie happily shoved  _Veronica_  into your face."

Betty shook her head.

"The reason why I kissed you was because you were annoying in your freak out over Polly." Jughead seethed.

"What about all the other kisses." Betty fought back. "What about your trailer?"

Jughead smirked. "I was just wasting time with you Elizabeth Cooper. Just wasting my time."

Betty tried to capture his face with the palms of her hands. But he kept his gripe tight so she could barely move her arms. "Juggie." She whimpered in pain.

"You really want to lose your virginity." Jughead seethed. "How about right here. Right now. In front of everyone." Fire raged in his brown eyes. "How much of a whore are you Elizabeth Cooper?!" He spat.

Betty was in shock.

"Get your filthy hands off of her Jones!" Firm hands shoved him off of the blonde. He jerked backwards as he watched as Veronica wrapped her arms protectively around Betty. Holding her tightly against her. Resting her head against her neck.

"You can have her. I'm done with her." Jughead waved his hand dismissively as he made his way back to Toni's side. Jerking Toni tightly and roughly against his side.

Archie stared across the five feet distance at his childhood best friend. "We are done Jughead. Don't you ever darken my doorstep ever again. Or Betty's." Hatred blazed from his eyes. He moved closer to the two girls.

Jughead just simply smirked.

"You aren't welcomed here. Now leave." Joaquin spoke in a quiet firm voice. His eyes hard as he stared at the Riverdale High school kids. His secret lover among them.

Archie placed his hand on Betty's shoulder; and widen his eyes at the fear in her eyes. He took his hand off of his best friend. "I'm so sorry Betty." He whispered. He looked into Veronica's stormy eyes and knew that his former girlfriend wouldn't forgive him for his oversight in this moment. "Let's get out of here." He softly said.

"We need to leave now B." Veronica softly said in the blonde's ear. "Please." She softly begged the still willing to fighting blonde in her arms.

Betty turned her blue green eyes back onto Jughead's chocolate brown ones. "Please Juggie." She whimpered.

"If you come near me ever again Betty; you won't like the consequences. Don't even try contacting me." Jughead said in a dead voice. His arm was tightly around Toni's waist. He felt her smirk against his neck. He felt sick. But he had to do everything in his power to protect Betty.

Betty finally read everything that Jughead had to tell her. She bowed her head against Veronica's neck and allowed her best female friend to lead her away from her ex-boyfriend; almost lover; childhood best friend.

Archie glared hard into Jughead's eyes and read the truth. But he would keep his anger on display. After all Jughead was in danger here. He had to protect his best friend. He would find a way to get Jughead away from the Serpents. He wasn't going to allow Jughead to follow in his father's footsteps where the gang was concerned.

"Better get out of here cop's son." Joaquin quipped.

Archie turned to look at Kevin. "Come on Kevin let's get out of here." He was very angry with Kevin Keller for allowing Betty to come to Southside High.

Jughead watched his family leave. Leaving him in the Serpents nest.

**end?**

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of an on going series of one shots, two shots three shots, drabbles and a few muti-chapter stories arches that I have planned for this story line.


End file.
